Broken Friendship
by Alex E. Andras
Summary: The twin sons of Elrond are supposedly inseparable. But what if a group of young elves separates the duo?
1. Chapter 1

A.N: A new story. Even when I promise not to post up until I've finished some of the current ones. This one's going to be updated once a week, and is about 10 chapters long. Hope you all like it.

Summary: The twin sons of Elrond are supposedly inseparable. But what if a group separates the duo?

* * *

Broken Friendship

Chapter 1

Elladan raised his arms in one fluid movement, aiming for barely a second before he released the string, the arrow flying fast and the hollow 'thud' revealing it to have hit the target dead centre. He heard a second 'thud' only a split second after his own, and knew that his brother had also hit his target perfectly, and he turned his head to smile at his mirror image as they waited for the other elflings of their archery group to send their arrows towards the targets. Elrohir smiled back at his elder brother, and turned his eyes briefly towards the targets, his ears picked up the voice of their instructor telling them to retrieve their arrows, and the brothers set off across the field to the targets.

"You did well today, sons of Elrond," the archery master said to the boys as they both pulled their arrows from the targets. He swiftly moved on to speak to some of the other boys, leaving the twins to smile at each other.

"Ada will be happy to know that we are successful in archery at least," Elladan mused, and his twin nodded

"Especially if he finds out what we did to Glorfindel this morning!" they both grinned at the thought of their latest trick.

"Elladan," the twins spun, and found themselves to be facing Dalas and his small group of friends "Care to join us?"

"We would like that," Elladan smiled, taking a step forwards and tugging on his brother's sleeve. Dalas frowned

"We only want you," he said "Elrohir is not needed." Elladan bit his lip at the comment that had been said with a snide look at the younger twin. They were always being told by their father to make more friends, but for him to go without Elrohir…

"Go on," the younger twin whispered, pulling his arm from his brother's grasp and giving him a smile that did not seem genuine "I will meet you before dinner tonight." He turned, and set off across the field before his brother could reply, and as much as Elladan wanted to call out to his twin, he saw the red tinge to his brother's ears, and felt his sorrow, and knew better than to get his brother and let the others see him cry.

"Come on Elladan," Dalas said primly, grasping the elder twin's wrist with possibly more strength than was needed "We shall go down behind the stables, _you _can be _our _friend now." He turned, and half dragged the boy away.

X

"Elrohir," Elrond spoke into the silence of the dining room, and the younger twin looked up from where he had been absent-mindedly pushing his food around his plate "Where is your brother?" Elrohir sighed, and turned his eyes briefly to the empty chair beside his before returning his gaze back to his father's

"I know not, ada," he said truthfully, and had to drop his gaze again as tears pricked at his eyes "He left with Dalas and the other elflings after archery training." Elrond raised an eyebrow at the knowledge that the twins had, for once, seemingly separated themselves voluntarily, but he did not bring up the point

"Perhaps he had forgotten the time, and has gone up to change before coming to eat," he said kindly "He will no doubt be here soon."

"Yes Ada," Elrohir murmured, picking at his food and sighing before setting down his fork "May I be excused, saes?" Elrond looked at the untouched food, but nodded, and Elrohir sped from the room

"Where's the Balrog?" Glorfindel asked once the elfling had streaked past him as he left the dining room, Elrond shook his head, and looked at his twin son's places; the full, untouched meal of Elrohir and the empty plate of Elladan

"Elladan has befriended Dalas and the other elflings that are in their archery group," he explained

"And Elrohir does not like this new friendship?" Glorfindel questioned in surprise

"I do not think Elrohir was given the opportunity to join them," Elrond replied "and the fact that Elladan has not yet appeared has him worried and more upset."

"I will go and see Elrohir," the Gondolin warrior said, rising to his feet. Whenever the twins had fallen out, mainly over petty things, Glorfindel would help Elrond to go between the pair and smooth things over between them. Elrond nodded distractedly, his thoughts no doubt on the whereabouts of the elder twin, and Glorfindel left the room quietly.

It was only twenty minutes later that Elrond was disrupted from his wandering thoughts by a knock on the door, and he looked up to see one of the elf's from the stable come in with an hand on the arm of an annoyed looking Elladan.

"My Lord," the stable hand said with a bow, relinquishing his grip on the twin "I am sorry, hir-nin. There were several elflings behind the stable spooking the horses, your son was with them." Elrond raised an eyebrow at his son, who refused to make eye contact.

"Thank you," he said, "I am sorry my son was being a nuisance." The elf bowed again, and left the room, and Elrond turned his attention back to the elfling, and frowned

"Explain yourself, Elladan," he said with a voice that gave no room for argument.

X

Glorfindel knocked on the door of Elrohir's room, yet did not wait for an answer before he tried the handle. The door swung open soundlessly, and he stepped into the room. Elrohir was sat on his bed, and looked up as Glorfindel walked in. The Elvin warrior's heart melted to see tears were slowly tracking down the child's face, and he crossed the room in several strides to seat himself on the bed beside Elrohir and wiped the tears away.

"What is wrong, penneth?" he asked

"Why do they like Elladan and not me?" Elrohir asked quietly "Why did he go with them and leave me and not come back when he promised?" Glorfindel frowned, and wrapped the boy in his arms

"I do not know the answers," Glorfindel said truthfully, knowing that with the younger twin the truth worked better than niceties "But I am sure your brother will be back soon, to continue to prank me and persist in your aim to turn your father's hair grey." Elrohir snorted out a laugh, and wiped his eyes on his sleeve

"I hate that they turned me away," he said "Like I was a tiny child that needs his hand held else he injures himself. Dalas has never liked me and 'Dan. Why has he changed his mind on 'Dan now?" Glorfindel frowned; brushing away more of Elrohir's tears and smoothing down his ruffled hair

"You should have just told them you wished to join them," Glorfindel said, "Even if they had continued to say no, your brother would have realised that you wanted to be with him, and he would have stayed with you."

"I do not want him to miss the chance to have more friends," Elrohir told him with the shake of his head "Ada is always telling us we should make more friends, he does not want us to be on our own all through our childhoods. I can not let my own selfishness ruin Elladan's own chances." Glorfindel opened his mouth to reply, when Elladan walked past, without even looking into the room. The action made Elrohir burst into tears, and Glorfindel could only sit and comfort him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elrohir turned the pages of the book and sighed. Both Elladan and himself were seated in the library with Erestor, supposedly having a History lesson. However, the twins had not spoken to each other since the day of their archery lesson, three days previously. Elladan had constantly been with his new friends, getting into more trouble than he had ever with his twin, and was currently on a curfew. Elrohir had been brought down to the pits of misery without his twin, and had taken to shadowing Glorfindel, who did not seem to mind. The tension between the twins had grown, and was beginning to disrupt everything they did.

"That's it!" Erestor snapped, having finally lost his patience with the eerily silent pair "I have had to watch you two mope and sulk for the past few days, it's beginning to get on my nerves. Sort it out and then we'll continue the lesson!" he gathered up the books he had been reading and stormed from the library, quietly muttering to himself

There was a long stretch of silence, neither twin looking at his brother. The quiet was only broken when Elladan sighed, throwing his hands up in the air and pushing back his chair as he stood

"It does not bother me," he said aloud, though probably more to himself than Elrohir "I don't care if we never have lessons again!" he started to leave the room

"'Dan," Elrohir's voice stopped his brother, and the elder twin turned to see that Elrohir had also stood, and was watching his brother from beside his desk

"What?" Elladan's tone was harsh, and Elrohir flinched slightly, as though he had been slapped

"Who?" he started, taking a nervous gulp of air before continuing "Who would you rather spend time with? Them or me?"

"Them." the answer came fast, with no hesitation, and tears started to escape from Elrohir's eyes "Oh, don't cry Elrohir! They are right, you are such a baby. If you were not such a nuisance all the time, and instead acted your age, they would treat you differently."

"What about you?" Elrohir asked, "Would you treat me differently? Would you behave as you had before? What has happened 'Dan?" he begged "Why have you changed so much and so suddenly? You would never have done this to me before. You would have kept your promises!"

"I promised you nothing," Elladan pointed out "Now stop whining and grow up!" he turned again, and had just set his hand on the door handle when something struck him in the back of the head, and he turned, his eyes going to the floor to take in the acorn that had at one point been on the table that Erestor taught them from, and then he turned his gaze back up, to see his twin standing at the desk with another acorn in his hand, and tears still running down his face

"Grow up yourself!" Elrohir snapped. Elladan growled, and in a few seconds had crossed the room and slapped his brother smartly across the face. Elrohir grasped at his cheek for barely a moment before he jumped his brother, and all hell broke loose as they punched and bit at each other, pulling hair and clothes as they fought.

Strong hands wrestled the two apart, and Glorfindel and Elrond held the struggling twins apart as Elrond eyeballed them

"Explain yourselves!" he barked with a tone that made the Balrog Hunter wince, he held Elrohir against his chest, tears still running from the elflings eyes and mixing with the blood that was coming from his nose and split lip. He had definitely come out worst in this fight.

"Elrohir started it!" Elladan snapped, he still struggled against his father's grip, and had a bruise that was already forming around one eye, as well as several scratches across one cheek

"You were the one who said you'd rather spend time with Dalas and the others than me!" Elrohir sobbed.

"Oh grow up!" Elladan shouted, pulling himself from his father's arms "You are always so annoying Elrohir! I wish you would realise that I don't always need you, I will not spoon feed you like an elfling!" he straightened his robes and regarded his father with fierce rebellion "I am going to my room," he stated calmly "That is what you were going to give me as a punishment, was it not?" he turned smartly on his heel, and walked away with a slight limp

"You do not care!" Elrohir shouted after him "You do not care for me! You wouldn't even notice if I ran away, would you?" Elladan paused, and if he had been facing the others they would have sent the flicker of emotion that passed over his face

"I care not what you do," he said calmly, and continued away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Elladan woke early and silently dressed and left his room. Sneaking past his father's and brother's room; he wandered on down to the kitchen where he persuaded a small breakfast of bread and jam from the cooks. He then continued out into the courtyard.

Dalas and the other were seated in a tree there, waiting for him. Dalas leapt lightly from the tree as Elladan reached it, and inspected the younger elf's swollen eye and scratched cheek

"What happened to you?" he asked, his eyes filled with the light of excitement

"I had a fight," Elladan replied, throwing himself onto the ground at the base of the tree "With Elrohir."

"Who won?" one of the other elflings asked, and Elladan snapped his head up to glare at him

"I did," he said sullenly

"It was stupid question Thalos," Dalas snapped "Of course it would be Elladan that won." He seated himself beside the younger elf, and smirked "Your annoying little brother no longer in your way then, Elladan?" he asked causally

"No…" Elladan replied. He felt distant, incomplete, and barely heard the snickers from around him. His head suddenly snapped up as he heard his name being called, and saw Glorfindel and Erestor coming towards him.

"Your father is sick with worry, Elrondion," Erestor said stately, as Glorfindel sent a withering glare to the other elflings, remembering the conversations he had with Elrohir about them "You are supposed to be in your room, serving your punishment."

"At least we found him, Erestor," Glorfindel pointed out, turning his piercing gaze to the elfling "Do you know where your brother is?"

"No." Elladan scowled "Why?"

"He has gone missing Elladan," Glorfindel told the twin gravely, holding out a hand to the boy "His cloak and boots are gone, as is his bow. Your father thinks he ran away." Elladan paled, and unconsciously took the hand and rose shakily to his feet. He heard the snickers again behind him as Glorfindel and Erestor led him back into the house, and realised with a sudden surge of anger that it was all the fault of the other elflings. They had turned him against his brother. He was angrier with himself though, for he had been the one to actually drive his twin away, and now he knew how Elrohir felt. He knew why he felt so weird. The bond between the twins involved the emphatic, and he felt the feelings that Elrohir was feeling. Distant. Isolated. Alone. Numb.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, it took me ages to get this chapter up, and I totally apologise. Several pieces of coursework were thrown onto me at the same time, having to be in today, so I've been behind myself for ages. I'm back now, chapters will be up faster.

* * *

Chapter 4

Elladan sat at the balcony of his room, looking out over the gardens. It had been almost a whole day since his father's advisors had told him of his brother's run. He had spoken to his father briefly after the two elf's had found him, and had personally taken all of the blame for his twin running away, even though his father knew that the other's had without doubt also had something more to do with it than their just befriending Elladan. After their small discussion, Elladan had walked himself back to his room, in continuation of his punishment, and had spent the rest of the day on the balcony railing, thinking. He heard the door creek open behind him, and didn't turn even as a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Glorfindel has returned with the scouts," Elrond said softly, he had sent Glorfindel and several others out that morning to search for the boy "They have not yet found Elrohir, but they will keep looking as soon as dawn comes tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, ada," Elladan whispered, tears were tracking down his cheeks, and he brushed them away angrily

"Do not fret Elladan," Elrond replied, gathering the elfling into his arms and wiping away the tears with one hand "We _will _find him."

"If I had not chased him away, we would not have to look for him," Elladan said sadly, clutching onto his father's arm "I am so sorry for doing that to him."

"You may tell him when we find him," Elrond told him, with a fierce look in his eyes, he had not liked the fact that the twins had separated, and would not truly rest until they were both home and serving lengthy sentences within their rooms for their disobediences. He gave his son's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and released his shoulder.

"Get some rest, Elladan," he requested, "It will not do you any good to stay awake." Elladan nodded

"Alright, adar," he whispered, and listened to his father cross his bedroom and then close the door. Elladan sighed, he had no intention of going to bed, he would have much rather preferred to sit on the balcony, and watch the world creep by.

His attention was drawn to the courtyard, where Glorfindel was walking with another elf, and when the two separated, and the Noldor elf turned and whistled, and a familiar elfling trotted over, Elladan realised that it was Dalas' father. As he watched, the elf had a quick and, from the looks of things, stern talk with his son before grasping the child's arm and leading him away. Elladan felt no pity for whatever punishment the other elfling would receive, for it was for the most part his fault that the twins had fallen out. He had been tricked by the elder elfling into betraying his younger brother, for a reason he did not yet know, nor really wished to learn. The truth was sometimes best left unknown.

As elfling and father disappeared into the dark, the despairing emotions that belonged to his brother suddenly changed, turning fearful, and then such a pain shot through Elladan that he cried out and had to grip the balcony railing tightly to prevent himself from toppling from it. He struggled for a moment to hamper down Elrohir's feeling of pain long enough for him to concentrate enough to send a small amount of comfort and reassurance to the younger twin. He got a returning feeling of the pain, yet felt a small touch of comfort in it, and almost sensed his brother's longing. Silently, Elladan dropped from the balcony railing and padded across his room, gathering up his cloak and bow before turning back to the balcony. Both Elrohir and he had spent much of their time climbing from their balconies, to sneak off at night in search of adventure or to climb into one another's rooms when seeking comfort after a fight. Without a moments thought, Elladan was out of the room and on solid ground. He took one glance up at his room and around the relatively silent courtyard before he sent a silent message to his brother, and then set off, away from the Last Homely House and into the forest.

He may have chased his brother away, but he was going to bring him back.


	5. Chapter 5

Elrond went to check on Elladan an hour after his second talk with him. He knocked on the door, and getting no reply opened the door quietly, thinking his eldest to be asleep. An empty bed greeted him, and his eyes strayed to the balcony to find that lacking the elfling as well. Scanning the room swiftly, he noted that the cloak and bow were missing from their usual places, and turned on his heel, striding quickly through the corridors of the house until he ran into Glorfindel. The golden-haired warrior gave the Elf-Lord an inquisitive look as he saw the look on Elrond's face, yet the latter of the two merely grabbed his arm.

"Elladan has gone after Elrohir," he stated as he half-dragged Glorfindel after him "We need to find them."

X

Elladan continued on his way through the forest, wincing every now and then as pain shot through his body. He knew that he was getting closer to where his brother was, for the pain was growing slightly with every step. He finally broke into a small clearing and froze. His eyes drinking in the sight of blood. Blood he knew belonged to his brother, and also that of another. A large wolf lay to one side, a mangled, bloodied mess, and an elvish dagger lay within its body.

Elladan crossed over to it slowly, afraid to find what he knew was the truth. As soon as he had crouched by the still body, he found he could not look at the dark hilted dagger of his brother, but instead reached out until his fingers brushed against the cold ivory hilt, and closed around the weapon. He pulled it from the body swiftly, cleaning the blood from the weapon on the animals pelt, and then set it into his belt beside its twin, his own dagger.

_Where are you, Elrohir? _He asked mentally

_Where are you, 'Dan? _The reply almost made Elladan jump, the mental voice of his twin sound worn and pain-filled, and Elladan rose to his feet quickly

_I'm coming, 'Ro, _he thought, as he started back through the forest, following a thin trail of blood and disturbed undergrowth. _I'm sorry._ There was no reply, but he felt, over the feelings of pain, Elrohir's acceptance to his twin's apology.

There was a clearing ten minutes further from the first, and Elladan reached it swiftly, looking urgently around at the clearing. It was quiet, though he was able to make out that the trail of blood went into a cave that stood out against the cliff-face. He pulled out his dagger, twisting fingers around the hilt before doing the same with Elrohir's, and he stepped slowly out from the trees.

Nothing jumped out and tried to attack him, nor did the silence change. Elladan made a quick dash across the clearing, stopping outside the cave and peering into the gloom

"Elrohir?" he called out "'Ro? Are you here?" there was no reply, and Elladan adjusted his grip on the dagger hilt's, and stepped into the cave, allowing his sight to get slowly used to the gloom before walking further in.

"'Ro?" he yelled again, as he walked further into the cave

"'Dan?" the reply was quiet, and from the shadows ahead of him a flare of Elvish light appeared for a moment as Elrohir stepped from the shadows, and Elladan hurried over.

"Oh 'Ro!" Elladan exclaimed, embracing his younger brother swiftly before stepping back to examine his injuries "I'm so sorry I did this to you! I had no –"

"Calm down, 'Dan!" Elrohir exclaimed with a slight, pained smile. He had a large cut on his forehead, and his tunic and leggings were ripped and bloodied, the tattered clothing hiding any other wounds. "I'm alright, but we have to keep quiet."

"Why?" Elladan asked, and then his ears picked up the sounds of people moving around within the cave

"A human group," Elrohir said with a frown.


	6. Chapter 6

"Humans?" Elladan's voice quivered as he tuned his ears to the sounds of the humans coming through the cave "Within Imladris' borders?" he looked to his twin, and wrapped an arm around him, supporting the younger

"They are not Rangers," Elrohir replied, as they started towards the entrance of the cave "They have dogs with them, and I'd like to go home now please." Elladan smiled, leading his brother towards the light of the cave entrance. There was a long howl, followed by several loud barks, and four dogs appeared from the shadows, backing the twins up against the cave wall where they held them, growling and baring sharp teeth.

"Daro!" Elladan said harshly at the animals, throwing worried glances further into the cave, from the shouting back there he guessed that the humans knew the dogs had found something and were coming to investigate "Dîn!"

"Not very smart, this lot," Elrohir said grimly, his chest was heaving with the effort of standing up and his face was pale. Elladan shot him a look, though his face turned to concern when he saw his brothers condition. Both of their attentions were drawn when they saw that the dogs had retreated, and were now being held onto by several tall men, each of whom held a long and threatening weapons

"Who are you?" one of them demanded. He was the shortest and stockiest of them all, though better dressed and older, and Elladan immediately took him to be the leader.

"Who are you?" Elladan replied, and the man laughed

"I asked you first boy," he pointed out "What are you doing here?"

"We live around here," Elladan said pointedly, his eyes narrowed at the ignorant man "We are brothers, Dan and Ro."

"Ro?" the man cocked his head, looking from one twin to the other "What kind of a name is that? And you live near here you say?" he leaned forwards, and the twins stepped back as the man's un-washed scent rolled over to them "Where?"

"Don't tell them 'Dan," Elrohir pleaded, his grip was becoming tighter on his twin as his legs shook under him, "Please don't tell."

"I won't," Elladan assured him, and returned his gaze to the man, who was watching the twins with a smirk "What are you doing here? You did not answer my question."

"No, I didn't," the man laughed again "You are very inquisitive for one so young." He frowned then, as though he was only just realising something "There's something not quite right with you two," he murmured, and the twins quickly exchanged a glance.

"Who are you?" Elrohir asked, he pulled himself from his twin's grasp and leaned heavily against the wall, it left Elladan free to discreetly wrap his hands around the hilts of the twin daggers, and he felt slightly more secure with the feel of ivory under his fingers

"Yes," the man mused "I suppose telling you would be in order." He drew himself up to his full height, yet still stood smaller than the other men "Reath's the name, and this is my band of travellers." He gestured to the men around him and smirked "You boys had best stick around for a while."

"No, thank you," Elladan said coldly

"Now that ain't no way to act to hospitality lad!" Reath shouted, reaching forward faster than the twins had expected and latching a hand around Elladan's wrist in a tight grip "Ye'd best be dropping them weapons of yours and come along with us, quiet like." His brown eyes glinted menacingly in the dark, daring Elladan to disobey.

X

Elrond and Glorfindel rode at the front of a search party of some twenty elven warriors. Elrond himself hoped that they would not be needed, hoped that the twins were on their way back along the path towards the house, and that they would either cross each others paths, or that a messenger bird would arrive from Erestor, telling him that the twins were home and safe.

"My Lord?" the voice snapped Elrond from his thoughts, and he looked to see one of the warriors beside him

"Yes?" Elrond replied, looking around and seeing that neither Glorfindel nor the other warriors were close-by.

"My Lord, we have found tracks, your son's, my Lord."

"Both of them?" Elrond asked, and the elf shook his head

"I'm afraid not, my Lord," he said "My Lord Glorfindel believes that they are Elladan's."

"He is probably on the trail of Elrohir," Elrond mused, a yell came, and another elf burst into onto the path, looking worried as he faced Elrond

"My Lord," he started with a bow "You'd best follow me," he turned, and Elrond had no other thing to do but follow the warrior.

Whatever he had prepared himself for, it was not the bloodied clearing he entered moments later. A small gasp escaped his mouth as he gazed around, and Glorfindel rose from where he had knelt beside the corpse of a wolf, and crossed over to Elrond.

"It's been dead for a good few hours," he said quietly

"The blood…." Elrond looked around disbelievingly

"Both the animals, and elven," Glorfindel said sadly "Yet there is a trail; Elrohir, and Elladan."

"Were they both injured?" Elrond asked frantically, and Glorfindel shook his head, no.

"I don't think so," he said, "Though if it is just the one twin, he is very badly hurt Elrond."

"I know," Elrond frowned worriedly "Let's just hope that the two are together, they can look after each other that way."

* * *

Translations:

Daro – Stop

Dîn – Silence


	7. Chapter 7

Elladan stood rigid, glaring angrily at the man before him, who stared back emotionlessly.

"I want to talk to Reath," Elladan said eventually. There was no sound, and then the man nodded, stepping out of the tent they were in for only a moment before returning with the shorter man.

"Yes?" Reath inquired with a wry smirk, and Elladan felt his blood boil at the man's actions

"I need to help my brother," Elladan said, Elrohir lay unconscious behind him "I need some supplies." The man smirked and made to leave the tent, and Elladan turned to pleading in his worry

"Please!" he called out, his voice cracking as he shot a look back to his pale twin "He may die if he has no help! Please let me aid him!"

"Very well," Reath spun suddenly, catching Elladan's chin in his grasp and forcing the elder twin to look up at him "I will send someone to help you shortly," he brushed the dark hair from Elladan's face, and froze as he caught sight of the delicately pointed ear, and his smile became more malice as he turned and swept from the tent.

Elladan stared after him for a moment, breathing heavily, before shaking his head to allow his hair to fall back over his ears, and then hurried back to his twin, raising him partially from the ground as he hugged the limp form.

"Hold on 'Ro," he pleaded, "Ada will be here soon, I'm sure of it."

X

Elrond stood at the entrance of the cave, frowning hard as he took note of the tracks that entered and exited it.

"One of the twins came out," Glorfindel said, he had been following the tracks a short distance with some of the warriors. "And a human group, men and women, about thirty of them. They have dogs."

"They're not Rangers," Elrond said with a frown "They would have let us know of their presence if they were, and they would not have left such obvious tracks."

"They travel West, towards Bree." Glorfindel informed Elrond "They may not be far ahead of us, if we leave now, we may catch up with them before dawn." Elrond nodded, clicking his tongue so that his horse would come to him, and then jumped onto the beast's back.

"I want to find my sons," he told Glorfindel with a fierce glint in his eye "and I want to know this edain group is, and why it travels through our realm."

Glorfindel nodded, calling over his own horse, and shouting out orders to the warriors, and the elves continued to follow the trail.

X

Elladan snapped awake, not even realising that he had fallen asleep. He blinked heavily, his mind still thick with rest, and then looked quickly to his side.

Elrohir still slept on, silent and still, his eyelids shut and covering those similar eyes that Elladan always saw. He reached out, a hand resting lightly on his twin's chest, and he sighed lightly to find his twin still breathed well, though slight tremors shook his frame. Elladan drew Elrohir into his arms, and settled back, his brother held against his chest. His eyes clouded slightly again, and swiftly his breathing changed to match that of his twin's – ready to catch even the slightest change, and he fell into a light sleep once again.


	8. Chapter 8

Elladan jolted awake, and wondered what it was that had made he wake this time. He glanced at Elrohir, still unconscious and quiet, before spinning his head around as he heard someone move around close by.

A young child in a ragged tunic and leggings jerked back as Elladan moved, scuttling through the dirt to watch him wide-eyed. Elladan cocked his head slightly, taking in the child's small frame and judging that underneath the ragged appearance the child was female.

"Hello?" he said softly, and the girl smiled, revealing a mouth with tiny white teeth. Elladan lowered his twin gently onto the ground, and then rose onto his haunches to address the girl.

"What's your name?" he asked, the girl smiled again, and rose to her feet to walk over to him, pausing on the way to pick up a small bag Elladan had not noticed and held it out to him. He eyed it for a moment, and slowly took it from her hands, opening it to find a selection of healing herbs.

"Ai thank the Valar!" he exclaimed, emptying the contents of the bag onto the ground and swiftly busying himself with aiding his twin "Don't worry, 'Ro," he whispered to his twin "We'll get you well soon."

"'Ro?" a small voice came, and he turned his head to see the little girl at his side, looking inquisitively down at his twin.

"He is my brother," Elladan told her "His name is Elrohir."

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly, kneeling down and taking the unconscious elf's hand.

"He was hurt," Elladan explained, "What is your name?"

"Maya," the reply came this time, and she grinned, "I'm six!"

"Really?" Elladan smiled, glancing at the small child "They do not mind you being in here?"

"Reath yelled at me to stay here until you were done," the girl answered statically, patting Elrohir's hand gently

"And your mother does not mind?"

"Mummy is at home," the girls voice was soft, saddened. Perhaps her mother was sick?

"Your father then?" Elladan pressed on, not looking up now from his twin as he examined his forehead

"Daddy is at home too," Maya's voice was little more than a whisper, and now Elladan glanced to her to see tears in her eyes

"Why are you here?" he asked, already expecting the answer

"Reath wanted me to go with him,"

"Do your parents know?" he questioned, wrapping his brother head with a torn off section of his own shirt

"No," a tiny voice, and Elladan settled back from his brother to look at the girl, watching the tears running down her face, and he slowly opened his arms, the girl wavering for a moment before she shot into his arms, and buried her head in his chest as he precariously hugged her.

A groan caught his attention over the girl's sobs, and then a small, pained chuckle made him turn his head to his twin

"'Ro!" he cried, seeing his siblings eyes were open, and fixed on the embrace

"'Dan," Elrohir said weakly, and struggling to rise. Elladan's arm shot out, and he rested it on his brother's shoulder, halting his movements

"Don't," he whispered, "You are sick."

"'Ro," a small whisper, and they both looked around to see that Maya was peering at Elrohir from Elladan's chest.

"Hello little one," Elrohir said, "What is your name?"

"Maya," she whispered, "You're hurt?"

"Yes," Elrohir admitted "But I am alright." The little girl nodded, and surged forwards to hug the elf gently

"I am happy." She giggled into his chest "He was sad that you are hurt." She gestured to Elladan, who smiled at the child.

"Girl!" a shout startled the three "Get out here!" the child nodded, jumping up to scurry from the tent, and the twins watched her departure

"She does not belong here," Elladan murmured to his twin "She has parents who no doubt miss her."

"As Ada does us," Elrohir replied, "Do you think he knows of our absences yet?"

"He is probably searching for us," Elladan smiled at the thought "He will get us out of here soon."

X

Elrond dropped silently from his horse, and stepped up beside Glorfindel

"Hir nin," Glorfindel started with a tight smile "I believe we have found our human group." He turned, leading Elrond quietly through the thick trees

"The twins?" Elrond asked, his worry and hope lying thick in his tone, and the two words had almost become trapped in a throat tight with emotion.

"We have not seen them yet," Glorfindel replied, their voices were lowering as they edged around the thick tree trunks, and Elrond could see and smell a fire, and hear the noises of the human group "There is a possibility that are not here, hir-nin."

"I know," Elrond answered "In some ways I wish that they are, and in others I prey that they are no where near this place."


	9. Chapter 9

I apologise for the delay in posting this chapter. I got a bit behind after my exams and then managed to (somehow) knock the interent off whilst we were decorating the living room. It's back up and running now, as are my updates, and I promise to try not to destroy the internet when we are painting.

* * *

The human camp had a fairly relaxed atmosphere. They had pitched camp several hours before, and after Reath had stationed guards at the tent that his two 'guests' were staying in, and sent several of his men to stand at the edges of the clearing to watch for anything that was attracted by the fire and the sounds, he had settled himself on a fallen log beside the large cooking fire, and had watched his group busy themselves as they did usually. 

As a minstrel set up a tune on his instrument, accompanied by a young woman singing, he allowed his thoughts to wander, and found them straying to his guests.

When they had first stumbled upon the twins, he had been amused their mirror imagery, and of the one's fierce protection for the other. He had forced them along with his troupe with the hope of learning their story; for they had to be run-aways – possibly from the law – and after he knew of their past he would offer them a safe place within the troupe, or if they were not running then he could simply ransom them back to their guardians.

He had also been struck by the twins' manners, for they both carried themselves lightly and gracefully – even as wounded, tired and frightened as they were – and they were also incredibly handsome, and he knew some of the young girls had already started to fall for them. He had been unprepared to find that they were elves, but he no longer cared for this surprise. Elves were hard to find, and harder to capture. These two he could ransom back to the elves for the great amount of treasures they owned, or possibly sell them off to a slave market for a greater profit. The pair were a gold mine, and in some ways he would be sorry to see them go.

He pulled himself from his thoughts as a freshly caught and dressed deer was brought out and set on a spit over the fire, and he shouted for the small girl to fetch him a drink, and then had sat sipping at his ale, laughing at a pair of young men who appeared to be wrestling over the affections of a young maiden.

A pair of figures slid out from the shadowed trees, and Reath spat a mouthful of his drink into the fire as he dropped the mug, snatching at his sword as everyone froze, and the last cord of the minstrel's instrument rang loudly in the new silence.

"Ai!" one of these figures, a tall blond called out, and out of the corner of his eye Reath saw two of the men guarding the tent which held the elves slip inside _"_Pedil i lam edhellen?"

"What?" Reath growled out, his hand still clutching at his sword, his eyes mere slits as the two walked closer, hands out before them to show they were unarmed

"Ah," the blond smiled, nodding his head "Greetings! We mean you know harm!" he stepped further forwards, into the firelight, and Reath's grip altered slightly on the sword. Elves.

"Who are yer?" he grunted out, eyeing them warily "Where are yer from?"

"I am Lord Elrond of Rivendell," Elrond replied carefully, lowering his hands to his sides. He kept his gaze on the man before him, they had been watching the humans for a while before they had entered the camp, and had seen no sign of the twins "This is my friend, Lord Glorfindel," he gestured to the blond elf, who bowed his head in greeting "Who are you? Where do you hail from?"

"Reath," Reath grunted, relaxing his grip on his sword and lowering his sword arm to his side "We are a travelling group, we have no permanent home. I am sorry if we are trespassing through your lands." He bowed in apology. _Act meek before them, and they will not give you as hard a time_. And the elves had not shown in any way that they knew he held two of their kind.

"Avo bresto," Elrond replied, "You are welcome to walk the forests, so long as you do not stray too far from the paths. There are dangers within the heart of the forest." _They will not find Rivendell if they do not travel there_

"We will be leaving the forest soon, my lord," Reath said with another small bow "We are heading for Bree." The camp was beginning to return to normal, and the minstrel had set up another tune.

"I must ask you," Elrond started, apprehension growing "Have you seen a pair of young elves? They would be around thirteen or fourteen in your eyes. Identical to the last. And one, maybe both of them is wounded."

"Elves, my lord?" Reath inquired, trying to act puzzled "We have met no folk since entering the forest – other than yourselves, elves or human. Are they in trouble?"

"They have wandered," Glorfindel told him "They strayed from the path and we fear they may be lost. And with one of them injured-" he let the sentence hang, and Reath nodded

"I am sorry," he stated "We have met no-one. And I am sure I would remember a pair of identical faces. If I see them, I shall direct them back along this path."

"Hannon le," Elrond said with a bow "Thank you." He and Glorfindel bowed again, and they both turned, heavy at heart as they wondered where the twins could be.

"We have lost their trail, have we not?" Elrond inquired as they started back towards the trees

"We shall find them, hir-nin," Glorfindel promised, eyes bright with the energy needed to hunt down the pair. A small child looked up at them as they went passed her, and then stood to toddle after them, making Glorfindel stop in amusement as she looked at the elves shyly as she sucked at her little finger

"You look like them," she accused, pointing a dirty finger at Elrond

"Who?" Elrond inquired, noticing that those immediately around them were falling quiet, and one woman was trying to call the girl to her without actually going near the elves

"Them," the girl said, as though it was completely obvious who she spoke of "Dan and Ro." And those three words, Glorfindel had spun around to face Reath; eyes narrow as he tugged a dagger from its hiding place

"You said you had not seen them," he accused frostily, and before the man could reply he had run forwards and kicked the man's leg out from under him, the blade at his throat as soon as Reath's back had impacted with the ground

"Where are they?" Elrond spat as he walked over, he held the girl in his arms, and a glint in Reath's eye had Elrond narrowing his eyes "Do not think of having your men attack us. This camp is surrounded by elves. Do not send your people to their deaths."

"You lie," Reath croaked around the blade at his throat "There are none out there. You are alone." The statement caused him to go wide-eyed and white faced as an arrow struck the earth beside him, and Glorfindel smirked

"My Lord would not lie," he snapped "Where are the twins?" the man did not answer, but the young girl tugged at Elrond's sleeve, and pointed towards a tent, and Elrond smiled at her briefly before starting forwards

"I would not do that!" Reath yelled, obviously foolishly oblivious to the face of death and an angry elf "On my word, my men will slit their throats!"

"Then let us not allow for that word," Glorfindel said grimly, and his blade went up, and the hilt came down on the man's forehead, and the man slumped to the ground unconscious. Elrond nodded, relinquishing his hold on the small child – who ran to Glorfindel's side instead – as he stepped up to the tent, the men guarding it outside stepping aside immediately to avoid the elf's wrath.

The inside of the tent was dark, but Elrond was able to see his twin sons held in the grasps of two men, daggers at their necks and hands over their mouths. Elladan noticed his father as soon as he had entered, for his eyes widened and he tried to struggle in the mans grasp, earning himself a small cut on his neck, and the man holding him growled and twisted the elflings arm, causing tears to spring to Elladan's eyes.

"Leave him," Elrond commanded, his voice soft yet dangerous "Leave them both." His eyes strayed to his other son, who had also acknowledged his father with wide-eyes, yet he made no move other than the shaking that held him, and Elrond noted the makeshift bandages covering his son.

The men shook their heads, menacing the twins further, and Elrond drew a set of knifes from where they had hid

"You do not want to cross me," he said levelly "You leader is under our guard, and there are archers ready to shoot at a single command. Release my sons and your lives will be spared." The men cowed, and stepped back, Elladan immediately lunging forwards to catch Elrohir as he stumbled, and then Elladan cried out as his twin jostled his arm.

Elrond was beside them in a moment, lowering the twins to the ground and examining them both as he hugged them

"My sons!" he exclaimed, "Thank the Valar that you are here!"

"Adar!" Elladan replied, throwing an arm around his father and burying his head briefly in the Elf Lords hair "Adar, Elrohir is hurt!" Elrond nodded, drawing himself from his eldest to closer inspect the younger twin, and he was worried to see that the young one was paler than he'd ever seen him before, and was unresponsive, currently wandering half-way between consciousness and sleep.

"He was attacked by a wolf," Elladan stated quietly as Elrond checked the child's vitals "Reath would not allow me to help him properly. I think he has an infection."

"You are right Elladan," Elrond proclaimed as he drew a hand away from Elrohir's forehead "Elladan? Can you get Glorfindel? I will see to your arm as soon as you return, but I need Glorfindel!" Elladan hesitated, eyes on his silent twin, but slowly nodded and then scrambled out of the tent, returning moments later with Glorfindel at his heels.

"'Ro," Maya whispered, as Glorfindel set the girl onto the ground. She stood still for a moment, and then scuttled back to grab a hold of Elladan's tunic, and watched both of the elder elves bend over Elrohir as they quietly tended to him.

"Hannon le, little one," Elladan murmured. He was exhausted, and did not realise himself slipping from Sindarin to Westron "You saved me and 'Ro." The little girl did not reply, but continued to quietly watch Glorfindel and Elrond, and only moved and made a sound when Elladan's legs gave out from beneath him, and he crumpled soundlessly to the ground beside her.

"Elladan!" Glorfindel yelled, turning at the sound of the girl's cry to see the young elf on the ground, and he moved from Elrohir to drop beside the elder twin

"I'm alright," Elladan managed, smiling bravely "Just… tired."

"You've had an eventful few days, ion-nin," Elrond told him, he held Elrohir carefully in his arms, the elflings head tucked against his shoulder in a way that made him appear to be several years younger "We shall be going home now though." Glorfindel went to help Elladan to his feet, but the boy shied away

"Maya," he said, his eyes on the girl "She does not belong here. She was taken from a family that no doubt misses her." Glorfindel looked to the child, and then helped Elladan to his feet before holding a hand out to the girl

"She will come back with us," Elrond said, watching as the girl latched onto the blond elf as Glorfindel wrapped an arm around the slightly swaying Elladan "Once you and your brother are well enough, I will allow you to find and return her to her parents." Elladan smiled thankfully, leaning his head against Glorfindel's sturdy shoulder, and half-awake allowed himself to be led from the tent, knowing that he was now safe, and that he and his brother were going home.


	10. Epilogue

Here it is people, the final installmemt of Broken Friendship. There will be a sequel to this coming up in the (hopefully) near future, continuing from where this one left off and clearing up any unsolved mysteries from this one.

* * *

Elladan sat quietly on his bed, reading a book that had been brought in for him by Glorfindel. He sighed, and tossed the book onto the bed beside him, and then sat silent and still. Listening. 

Eventually. Slowly, he stood from the bed and walked out onto his balcony. With careful ease, he was stood on the rail, and then settled down to sit against the wall, and looked out over Imladris, eyes half closed as the sun dropped over the horizon.

He sat there for half an hour, before rising again to his feet, and carefully and with some difficulty clambered down from his balcony and up the one next to it. Stepping into the room and then standing still for a moment

"I'm sorry 'Ro," he whispered

"What've you done now?" the groggy reply came, and Elladan was beside the bed in an instant, hovering anxiously

"You should be sleeping," he scolded lightly

"Sleep is boring," Elrohir countered, "I'm sure Ada would have more of a fright if he knew you had climbed up the balcony with that," he fingered the sling that held his twins broken arm.

"I do not care," Elladan said, scrambling onto the bed and lying down beside his twin "I am sorry," he repeated

"You've said," Elrohir mumbled sleepily "Countless times." He shifted, and carefully looked at his twin "You'll get cold like that," he whispered as Elladan entwined their hands together

"I care not," Elladan yawned, and both fell into sleep.

Elrond entered his eldest sons room an hour later, raising an eyebrow at the empty room before stepping out and instead entering Elrohir's room. He smiled to see the twins sleeping peacefully side-by-side, hands entwined, and wished then that they would not fight and fall out as they had before, for it caused plenty of heartache and sorrow between the two. He crossed the room silently, catching up a spare blanket and lowering it over his eldest, and dropped a kiss onto each forehead before leaving the room again. Smiling at the knowledge that peace would again reign in Imladris.


End file.
